Reservation ALOHA channels have been discussed and analyzed in the literature since the first reservation ALOHA channel was proposed. In a reservation ALOHA channel the random access ALOHA channel is used to transmit a packet which reserves capacity either in a separate channel or in fixed time locations in the ALOHA channel itself. However all reservations made in a reservation ALOHA channel are made for capacity which is used as a separate dedicated data channel.
SPREAD ALOHA Multiple Access (SAMA) systems are distinguished from Code Division or Time Division Multiple Access (CDMA or TDMA) systems, which assign separate spreading codes or times to individual users. In a SAMA system multiple users with remote transmitter units (RTUS) employ identical spreading codes in random access modes. SAMA systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,397 and 5,745,485, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Needs exist for reservations systems for SAMA users and for improved reservations systems which do not require separate dedicated channels.